Hail to the Chief
by ellis4zoey
Summary: Just some stupid idea that I had. A short story about an election in the future, a new president and a horrified Nick.


**Hail**** to the ****Chief**

"And welcome back to our election broadcast on what is promising to be a historic day, tuesday the 4th of november 2036. And we have our next exit poll for you, we switch to our reporter Jane Lakin-Porter in Manitoba".

"Thanks, Jim. And you are right about this, it could very well become a very historic night. This being the fifth election since the formation of the United States of North America, or in legal terms the accession of Canada's states to the United States of America.

Now Manitoba doesn't control a big share of the electoral votes, however it is the only state of the former Canada that has consistently voted for the winner of the USNA's presidential elections. And right now, we can give you a first look at our exclusive exit poll.

Our poll projects that Georgia governor McKinney has gained an absolute majority of the popular vote here. Governor McKinney, now in the middle of a second term as state governor, the candidate of the Democratic-Republican party, is going to carry the state with approximately 52% of the vote.

Senator Peters, of the National-Union party is projected to gain 45% of the vote, and according to our exit poll, this would be outside the margin of error, so that is why our poll projects governor McKinney winning the state. And with that, back to you Jim."

"Jane, thank you for that. Another state in governor McKinney's column. And this election continues to be extremely close. Governor McKinney and Senator Peters are neck-and-neck. Several states are still in the undecided column, and particular focus would be on the states of New York and Pennsylvania. Governor McKinney of course having a special bond with the latter of those two states.

Now we switch over to our reporting studio in the national headquarters of the Democratic-Republican party. Over there is our veteran anchor Chelsea Mezvinsky, and her guest is the national chairman of the Democratic-Republican party, Richard Crabtree. Over to you Chelsea."

"Well thanks Jim. And indeed, as states, I am joined here by Richard Crabtree, the national chairman of governor McKinney's party. Thank you chairman for taking time our for us here."

"You're welcome, indeed it is a pleasure to be here tonight, and we believe this night will be historic."

"Chairman, can you briefly explain why the Democratic-Republican party opted for Governor McKinney as your presidential nominee?"

"Indeed I can. The reasons for us are very clear. Governor McKinney has displayed exceptional leadership skills, and not just as governor of the state of Georgia but also in previous terms as state senator and mayor of Savannah. Governor McKinney has been dedicated to fight for what is right for over a quarter of a century. Governor McKinney's record of fighting for the people and against special interests has been second to absolutely none. We believe that governor McKinney will prevail tonight and our country."

"How do you think your chances are in New York and Pennsylvania? If governor McKinney captures both states victory would be all but guaranteed barring a spectacular turnaround in California. The election is still close now?"

"Chelsea, I've always been taught to wait until the proverbial fat lady sings. But I do agree that if governor McKinney wins both New York and Pennsylvania and considering our lead in California, that this election would be over. But as I said, let's await the verdict of the voters and leave further speculation at that."

"Governor McKinney has mentioned that, if elected, a expansion of the single payer healthcare federal mandate is on the cards, on similar lines as the succesful roll-out in Georgia. Does the governor expect opposition from Congress?"

"A very good question, Chelsea. Well there will always be some opposition in Congress to just about any plan you propose, and that is OK. But as early Congressional returns indicate, the majority for the federal mandate is going to be larger than it was, so in the end we believe that Congress would go along with the plan as proposed, should governor McKinney be elected."

**_Several hours later, in a living room somewhere in Salt Lake City_**

_"Carol, I have not... gotten this far in life... by ever voting in a presidential election, or any election for that matter! All these politicians are either corrupt crooks or arrogant assclowns."_

_"But Nick, don't you know them? You mentioned the name a few times, as someone who was in your survivor group all those years ago."_

_"Please don't remind me of that unpleasant experience. OK I'll admit that the socalled governor and I exchanged some unpleasantries at the time, but... ah shit, there they are, right on my TV screen. I cannot believe that they actually got married..."_

_"Quiet Nick, they're going to announce."_

_"Carol, this must be a sick joke or something, a new nightmare. Hell, I'd rather be back in the zombie apocalypse than to watch this shit on my screen. Now there'll be at least four years of them on our TV screens, all over the news..."_

_"I love you Nick, but don't be such a sourpuss, how bad can it be? It's not like you actually have to deal with them in person?"_

_"Carol, you don't know what it was like, being alongside him for months on end, his endless stupid stories about some dumbass friend of his, whom I hope has died in an extremely painful accident somewhere between then and now. And as for her, she demeaned my suit by comparing me to some third rate chicken chef, I think some guy named Colonel Sanders or something. Just think about it, just because it has some zombie guts spilled all over it that is no way to show respect to a three thousand dollar suit?"_

_"What if they invite you to the inauguration, in january? Would you go Nick? I'd love to go, I've never been to Washington."_

_"Don't even think about it Carol, no as God is my witness I will never come within a radius of a hundred miles of either of them, especially not him..."._

_Nick shook his head, and his girlfriend of the past quarter of a century, Carol just shook her head. She overheard him mutter something she couldn't quite understand, apart from the words 'overalls' and 'cupcake'._

**Democratic-Republican Party headquarters**

"Well thanks again Jim! And as you can see and hear, the crowd here is absolutely jubilant. The electoral votes of Pennsylvania have put governor McKinney over the top. The crowd erupted as soon as they saw on the big screen here that Senator Peters, the National-Unity candidate, has conceded the election.

And indeed, there they come, onto the stage. Senator Thompson, the vice presidential nominee. His wife Elaine, their children Rob and Linda. There are governor McKinney's children, William, Angelina, David, Caroline, Christopher and Joseph. Joseph, 14 year old, carrying a banner, I can't quite read what it says from here. And there Georgia's first husband, Ellis McKinney, soon to become the United States of North America's first ever first husband.

As you can hear from the roar of the crowd here Jim, there she is herself, the governor of Georgia. The president-elect. She is 46 years old, born and raised in Pennsylvania, the very state that put her over the top tonight, waving to the cheering crowd. The balloons and confetti are coming down as the band is starting to play.

President-elect Zoey Evelyn Taylor-McKinney, the 49th president if we start counting at George Washington. The 4th different president of the United States of North America, since the merger of the USA and Canada in 2019.

And that sign, the aforementioned sign carried by her youngest child, 14 year old Joseph, it says it all really. Three words capturing what has happened tonight. To us, the first ever female president, to him quite simply 'Mom for president'.

And there we have it, her husband Ellis reaching over to give her a big kiss she so richly deserves. The crowd ecstatic and North America will wake up tomorrow knowing who will be going to the White House in january.

Coming right up on this channel, president-elect McKinney's life story so far. Divorced parents, the zombie apocalypse, a new beginning in Savannah, a stay-at-home husband and now heading to Washington DC. We will be right back after these messages..."


End file.
